custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chronom
Chronom was a Toa of Gravity from the Empire Alternate Universe. Biography Early Life Chronom was originally a matoran scholar from Ba-Koro , with aspirations to Bio-chemist. At an early age, Chronom showed interest in numerous intellectual activities. He enjoyed chess, often competing in the annual inter-village tournaments that were held each year. Chronom also had a passion for poetry and literature, claiming to have read over 3,000 books in his time As he grew older, his interest in the sciences grew profoundly. After attending a lecture hosted by his soon-to-be professor, the revered Mothgohl , Chronom decided to enroll in an intensive bio-chemistry course. Rising to the top of the class in a mere eight weeks, Chronom received a scholarship for the the Larvik Academy of Sciences, one of the most prestigious and respectable universities in all the Matoran universe. Enrolling in biology, chemistry, and physiology courses respectably, Chromon impressed all his mentors with is intellect and enthusiasm. After receiving his bachelor's degree, Chronom went on to study for a Ph.D in bio-chemistry under none other that Mothgohl. Great Cataclysm Unfortunately, Chronom's Ph.D course was cut short, as the Great Cataclysm took place. During these events, the Larvik Academy was forced to evacuate as its buildings collapsed. Horthal, a toa whom had been Chronom's professor of physiology, was fatally injured by falling derby. Before death took him, he transferred his elemental powers in a piece of rubble, and handed it to Chronom. Chronom took the piece of rubble from his late professor, and held it before him. Instantly, Chronom's contorted as he became a toa. Realizing that his like had taken a significant turn, Chronom began to wander the lands, searching in vain, for the Order of Mata Nui, an organization that was said to be devoted to caring out the will of the great spirit Mata Nui. Eventually, Chronom's wandering led him to , an island that had formed as a result of the Great Cataclysm. Still having no idea to where he would find the Order of Mata Nui, Chronom settled on the island. There in the village of Ba-Koro, Chronom opened a school in which he taught a handful of scholars all he knew regarding the subjects of science, mathematics, and philosophy. Eventually, the school grew in size as it accumulated members. Eventually, the existence of this school, and the fact it was headed by a washed up Toa of Gravity reached the ears of an Order of Mata Nui warrior named Brutaka. Brutaka deduced, through a number of reliable clients, that Chronom had arrived on Voya Nui, seeking the Order of Mata Nui. Brutaka sought audience with Chronom, and after a long discussion, Brutaka agreed to bring the Toa of Gravity back to the Order of Mata Nui headquarters in . Order of Mata Nui Upon arriving on the island of Daxia, Chronom received strenuous training in combat from both and . After a year of training exercises, Chronom was made a full member of the organization devoted to carrying out the will of Mata Nui. During his time with the Order of Mata Nui, Chronom received an carried out many missions, mostly diplomatic missions. Shortly before the arrival of the , Chronom was responsible for a successful negotiation with the Votixx's on lowering the prices of their goods. The Pit Shortly after the were sent into the pit to retrieve the kanohi , Chronom received a mission of his own. The Order of Mata Nui sent him into the pit to track down, and capture the dreaded . After receiving a breathing apparatus, an cordak blaster, and a diving suit to protect him from the pit's mutegen, Chronom embarked on his mission to capture the mentally unstable warlord. After several months of searching, Chronom finally found Karzahni confronting a band of somewhat foolhardy matoran. Chronom fired upon him with his cordak blaster, but to no avail. He then found himself experiencing painful shocks as Karzahni's electrified chains wrapped about his body. Realizing his life was in danger, Chronom summoned up his gravitational powers, and crushed Karzahni under tremendous pressure. Unfortunately, the effort left Chronom extremely exhausted, and Karzahni succeeded in escaping. Journey's End During the early years of Spherus Magna's reconstruction, Chronom embarked on a motorcycle journey that radically changed his views on the humanitarian rights of the glatorian and agori. He saw poverty and alienation in their society, and linked it to the ever-growing population of toa and matoran. More to be added... Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Gravity, Chronom had the ability to create, control, and manipulate gravity. Utilizing these powers, he could achieve such feats as flight, or at an extreme, crushing an opponent under tremendous force. However, as Chronom believed that his elemental powers gave hi an unfair advantage, and therefore reframed from using them, except in special circumstances. Tools Chronom carried a simple blade known as the Gravity Katana. This blade could be used to channel his elemental powers, as well as serving as a melee weapon. Mask Chronom donned a unique and extremely powerful , the great Mask of Shielding. This kanohi, known as the Hau Kal, was so powerful, it not only casted a shield around the bearer, it also rendered the wearer invisible. Personality Chronom was well know for his compassionate and phlegmatic nature. Believing that every creature, being or beast, was unique, Chronom became well know for his views on the mistreatment of others, particularly the gatorian and agori. He belived that everbody had a good and bad side to them, and that it was wrong to hate anybody. Chronom often advised that the best thing thing to do when you are feeling resntful towards someone, is to "put yourself behind their mask." Trivia *Chronom is PepsiCola99's secondary Self MOC. *Chronom's character and back ground was partially based of that of Che Guevara, and his personality is based off of Atticus Finch, a character from Harper Lee's To Kill a Mocking Bird. *His name was not taken from quantum mechanics. *Chronom's MoC was inspired by **Jarodin **Sephrinoth **Tabaris **Ganon **Kanja Ryu **Callan, LoF **Ra (MT) **Shadowplayer *Chronom may have a future roll in the Primordius Magna Saga. Appearances *''From Behind the Mask'' (Upcoming) See Also *Chronom/Gallery Category:Toa Category:Toa of Gravity Category:Matoran Category:Scholars Category:Empire Alternate Universe Category:Scientists Category:Ba-Matoran Category:Characters